The industry trend towards use of tablets, smartphones, and other mobile computing devices has encouraged the development of solutions that provide remote access to traditionally non-mobile computing devices such as desktop personal computers (PCs), servers, or other information systems. Operating systems on mobile devices and stationary computing systems often have widely different presentation methods for displaying a user interface. Thus, mirroring or recreating a user interface generated for display on a stationary computing system may result in a less than satisfactory user experience when viewed on a mobile computing device.